


Dear, Rabbit

by BassboostedMoonChao



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Mild Gore, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BassboostedMoonChao/pseuds/BassboostedMoonChao
Summary: A representative thing I wrote, based on "I Know I'm A Wolf" by Young Heretic. Basically my interpretation of their relationship, but if Wily was a wolf and Light was a rabbit.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Dear, Rabbit

The light grey wolf with wiry spiked fur, steel colored eyes and pointed ears ran through the snow fields. He knew what he was after. Not too far ahead, a rabbit was fleeing for his life. This rabbit was special in his eyes- he had the softest, whitest fluffy fur, icy blue eyes and floppy laid back ears. And this rabbit had been his friend since he was a pup.  
“Oh please, Mister Rabbit! Slow down, for I grow weary as I chase you!” Mister Wolf called out, starting to stumble on his tired paws. “I promise on my heart, I will not bite you!”  
The snow coloured rabbit turned his head, his ears sticking straight up as he slowed down. “Are you sure? For last time we met, we fought...” He started to hop forward, little steps at a time. He knew Mister Wolf could hurt him. He had hurt him before, the scars from the claws still remained hidden under his fur... but... maybe this time was different. Maybe Mister Wolf had learned. Yes. He seemed to be much less aggressive than last time! It was ok! Perhaps the winter had knocked some sense into his head, finally. If it was true, then there was no need for hesitation... he started to run towards the wolf.  
The wolf lay down, his tail swishing to and fro as the rabbit came forward. “Come, dear Rabbit! You look cold, so perhaps I can help you.” Rabbit curled up next to Wolf, his body shivering with the force of biting wind. “...Are you sure you won’t hurt me, Wolf?” He wanted to run away again but he still felt a trusting connection to the wolf. This was the same wolf that protected him from the eagle long ago, the wolf that taught him about his new surroundings... this wolf was his only friend. Both had been lost and lonely, outcasts. Both learned together. Both were supports for each other... he could never forget that.  
“What are you doing out here, Rabbit? It’s freezing and you’re so small. Anything could kill you. Especially since you have to care for the three young ones?” Mister Wolf very gently wrapped his tail around Mister Rabbit’s shaking body, tilting his head. The rabbit stayed silent, his ears twitching. Eventually he replied with, “That is none of your business, Wolf.”  
“None of my business, eh...?” The wolf chuckled softly. “It always been you and I, Mister Rabbit. How come it’s different...?”  
“It’s different, because of what you’ve done, Wolf. You know.” The rabbit closed his eyes... even if this wolf was his friend, he’d hurt all three of his young. He’d hurt the animals of the forest. He was beyond wild at the flick of a switch, a switch that Rabbit was afraid was going to be pressed.  
“I wasn’t quite right, dear Rabbit. But I... I am n-n-now...!” The wolf smiled, but something was wrong with it. The switch was going again.  
Mister Rabbit edged away from Mister Wolf. “Please, Wolf! Stay calm, for you are becoming uncontrolled again!” He hopped away a few steps, and turned back to look at Mister Wold, who was now standing up, shaking and growling. “Mister Wolf, please! It’s ok... I’m sorry.”  
The wolf stared the rabbit dead in the eye, teeth bared. “No! Ever since all the others began to love you for saving those weak younglings, I’ve been shoved away. Everybody told me 'none of your business', 'none of your business', 'go away' and the likes! You stole the affection and respect I worked to earn!”  
Rabbit knew what was going to happen. He knew it all too well. But he had to stand up for himself anyway. “The respect you lost, because you hurt everybody and controlled them! Why can’t you learn?” he whimpered.  
Steel met ice as they stared each other down. And Mister Wolf began to walk forward, arching down so his nose met the rabbit’s nose. “Dear, Rabbit... you seemed to have forgotten, you’ve hurt others too! You’re not as perfect as everybody makes out!” He let out a giggle, licking his teeth. Oh, how this would be fun...  
“At least I’m learning to fix my mistakes! Oh, dear Wolf, please just listen to me and we can fix yours too!” Mister Rabbit smiled softly, his eyes filled with hope and love and kindness. He pressed a paw against the wolf’s nose.  
But there was no listening. There was no answer.  
Instead, the wolf let out a growl and snapped his teeth down around the rabbit’s body.  
It was strange, to the spiky grey wolf, seeing how his entire head fitted in his mouth. It was strange, hearing the squeal of terror. And it was strange, feeling the thick, warm, salty liquid spray all over the inside of his mouth as his fangs bit straight into the snow white rabbit’s fur and through his skin. As he let Mister Rabbit go, and looked to the skies, he let out another growl. “You fool, you started this. Now go. Run away. I know you will. You always do.” He turned his head to look at his victim.  
The Rabbit was lain in the snow. He would have blended in with the surroundings, if it weren’t for the blood rapidly staining his fur. One eye was still visible, open wide and full of pure terror. Tiny squeaks escaped his mouth with each breath.  
And it finally clicked.  
Mister Wolf had been too rough, too angry.  
He’d just sent Mister Rabbit to death’s door.  
As his rage started to fade away again, he realised that he was feeling something. Regret.  
“Oh no no, no what... what have I done...? I’m a Wolf... I shouldn’t feel bad for killing him, he’s a Rabbit, but...” Mister Wolf mumbled worriedly to himself as he picked up the poor creature in his mouth, and carried him to his home. Setting him down, he knew it was hopeless to try save him... Mister Wolf shook his head a little sadly, before laying down next to him and covering him with his tail. What had he done? He’d only wished to frighten Mister Rabbit, to make him run away again and leave him alone... and he’d done much much worse. He’d killed him. His only friend.  
As he looked down at the body, his eyes closed over, he lifted his head, and let out a mournful cry that resounded across the clearing and through the forest.


End file.
